In my bloodstream
by Lady Strawberry Geek
Summary: Ladybug y Hawk Moth, a la vista, no tienen nada en común. Sus alturas distan mucho a la del otro, así como sus edades. Los ojos femeninos son vivaces; los masculinos, parcos. Ella busca defender al inocente, mientras que él desea corromper la sociedad. Heroína y villano. Bien y mal. Cielo e infierno. Pero por algún motivo se eligieron entre sí.
1. u n o

.

.

.

* * *

 **IN MY BLOODSTREAM**

 **1**

* * *

Una mariposa blanca emergió en medio de la nada, surcó las gélidas corrientes de aire enterrándose aún más en la penumbra. Desapareció.

—¡Sólo es una mariposa, Marinette! Sólo una mariposa… —masculló la heroína, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su pecho. Tratando de auto-apaciguarse.

Por más que sonara ridículo, acababa de llevarse un susto de muerte gracias a la aparición espontánea de aquel frágil insecto. Su bella y fantasmal silueta parecía casi desprender un ligero fulgor, como estrellas en medio de las tinieblas.

Era la primera vez que recorría este lugar, todo lucía excesivamente sepulcral y despoblado; como si nadie hubiera habitado ahí en siglos. Pero no. Aquel lugar, era la guarida de Hawk Moth. Por algún motivo, que sólo ella conocía, había llegado hasta la boca del lobo… para ser posiblemente devorada, por nadie más que su máximo némesis. Comenzaba a dudar.

Siguió añadiendo pasos a su recorrido, lentos y recelosos, mientras se sumergía más y más en la espesa negrura del ambiente. Su auténtico objetivo: Era verlo. Sí, y se sentía como una perfecta idiota al estar arriesgando su vida con el único fin de contemplarlo a él, al monstruo de París.

 _ **« ¡Estás a tiempo! Sal de ahí antes de que… »**_

—Ladybug.

Muy tarde. Sintió cómo el corazón se le detenía por unos segundos, cómo su cuerpo se desconectaba del exterior, cómo su mente se teñía de níveo. Tenía miedo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el villano, ofuscado, pero con cierta melancolía empañando el sonido de sus palabras— Creí ser bastante claro la última vez. —Y dicho ésto, recuperó su característico porte.

La jovencita de cabello azulado se abrazó a sí misma, por un segundo consideró en esconder los ojos de la posible mirada acusadora masculina, y huir. En instantes como éstos, el uso de su yo-yo parecía indispensable, su única opción, su única salida. Pero entonces decidió que, sólo por ésta vez, fingiría ser valiente.

—Me veo en la obligación de aprovechar las circunstancias —bufó Hawk Moth, dando paso a un suspiro—, y por lo que veo, estás sola.

Golpe bajo. Efectivamente, se hallaba sola y desde hace mucho tiempo. No se sorprendió, ya que la realidad, cuando es conocida, no sorprende; pero eso tampoco ayuda a que duela menos. La realidad siempre duele, tal y como en ese momento.

—¿Qué pretendes, pequeña mariquita? —dijo, sardónico, mientras giraba alrededor de ella.

—Nada —respondió por fin, escuetamente.

—Pues tampoco creo que hayas llegado hasta aquí sólo para saludar, ¿o sí?

Y continuó con su ritual de intimidación; caminando a paso firme en torno a la muchacha, presionando por momentos su bastón contra el suelo, dejando escapar risas sutilmente burlescas. El eco de las acciones realizadas en simultáneo era irritante, realmente lo era… y mucho; comenzaba a desesperarla.

 _Clap, Toc, Jaja._

 _Pisada, golpe, risa._

Parecía que planeaba seguir así por horas, hasta acabar con la cordura de la pobre señorita. Hasta que se detuvo… justo en frente de ella.

—Háblame —ordenó, sabía perfectamente que en este juego del "gato y el ratón", él tenía todas las de ganar.

La catarina se encogió de hombros, se sentía tan pequeña y frágil ante la presencia, lúgubre y amenazante, del hombre en frente suyo. Pero entonces recordó, quién era en realidad… ¡La gran Ladybug, heroína de Paris! No dejaría que la humillaran tan fácilmente.

Levantó la vista y clavó sus orbes color cielo en los celeste-grisáceos del varón, ahora era ella la desafiante.

—Sólo deseo que me digas la verdad —Con seguridad afirmó, sin pestañar ni una sola vez.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Claro que lo sabes!

—No —sentenció Hawk Moth—, y será mejor que te vallas de aquí. —Dándole la espalda, para apartarse.

¿Era en serio? La joven apretó los puños y dientes. Cómo deseaba darle un buen golpe con su yo-yo, quizá amarrarlo en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, por un par de días, no sería tan mala idea. Pero sabía que ni así lograría atajar el orgullo del villano.

—Entonces… dime: ¿Por qué no aprovechas este momento para tomar mi Miraculous? —cuestionó triunfante, cruzándose de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—¡Porque puedo tomar lo que quiera en el momento que yo lo desee! —exclamó sereno— Y ahora, no deseo tomar tu Miraculous… Estás indefensa. ¿Dónde quedaría mi honor, pequeña?

—No lo sé, ¿quizás en el mismo lugar de cuando perseguías a un par de adolescentes con trajes de látex? —carcajeó.

 _Touché._

Y se detuvo. La mirada masculina, ahora contradictoriamente biliosa y a la vez esperanzada, se posó sobre ella, provocándole escalofríos. La muchacha no podía distinguir si se trataba de una invitación para acercarse, o no.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. No había llegado tan lejos, para que fuera en vano.

—Sólo… quiero saber por qué lo hiciste —solicitó, con el semblante entristecido. Avanzando hasta quedar tan cerca de él, tanto como fuera posible, y colocar compasivamente una mano sobre su espalda. ¿Consolándolo?

La luminaria lunar dejó escapar sus destellos sobre ambos, filtrándose a través de la simétrica cristalería del ventanal, bañándoles en luz blanca, luz fresca, justo en medio de la noche.

—Tú no conoces nada de mí, niña.

—Soy buena aprendiendo…

Entonces, los labios femeninos rozaron con temor las álgidas mejillas del contrario. Quería demostrarle algo, pero no era el momento. No obstante, al menos, acababa de dar el primer paso en lo que sabía se convertiría, tarde o temprano, en una travesía sin retorno.

—Y ya no soy una niña —farfulló sonriente, brindándole confianza a quien se hallaba petrificado de la sorpresa; desconcertado por las palabras de la mujercita vestida de escarlata—. Volveré pronto y para entonces, espero encontrar una mejor bienvenida.

¿Quién se creía? Hawk Moth consideró aprovechar la cercanía para arrebatarle el Miraculous de una buena vez, mas algo en lo más recóndito de su mente, de su ser y corazón, se lo impidió.

— _Au revoir, Petit Papillon._

 _ **« No… "Hasta pronto", pequeña catarina. »**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

-¡Hola a todos! :'D Comenzamos con esta nueva historia. En esta oportunidad, se tratarán de drabbles, cortos como podrán ver. Y ya que no tienen una secuencia necesaria entre sí, pues solamente colocaré las notas finales al pie de cada página.

-Lo hice principalmente al notar que no habían muchas historias de este ship en específico :c Así que bueno, a todos los fans de esta pareja ¡Aquí lo tienen! 3

-Advierto que probablemente haya secuencias lime o lemon más adelante. Pero eso sí, les avisaré en el capítulo anterior para que estén preparados ;) de todos modos, creo que la mayoría conoce mi forma de trabajar con este tipo de secuencias así que dudo incomodar a alguien.

-Inspiración: _ Bloodstream - Tranviolet_ / Fanart en la portada: _ ainefelai_

-Agradeceré muchísimo sus comentarios y apoyo. ¡Los amo mucho! *-*

Besitos de fresa **-Lady Strawberry Geek**


	2. Lo siento

Ok, este post es principalmente una despedida :') No hay mucho qué explicar, no me quejaré sobre aquello de lo cual ya se habló miles de veces. Y tampoco pretendo causar mucho revuelo, es sólo una aclaración para aquellos que ya notaron lo siguiente a mencionar.

Seré breve y precisa: _No volveré a escribir para ML nunca más. Acabo de eliminar mis historias y futuros proyectos del ship Gabrinette tanto en wattpad como aquí en fanfiction. Dejo este fandom._ **Espero que ahora estén felices...**

(Debido al cariño personal que le tuve a este fanfic en especial, será el único al cual le dejaré permanecer con el primer capítulo, aún online.)

Lo lamento mucho, por aquellas personas que estuvieron a mi lado todo este tiempo, que depositaron su confianza en mí y hasta me vieron como un ejemplo de fortaleza. Yo traté de ser tan fuerte como me fue posible, hasta el final, pero llega un momento en el que el acoso, las ofensas y humillaciones se vuelven insoportables. Y lo fueron para mí a lo largo de este año.

Siempre he sido de aquellas personas que prefiere quedarse callada, no hablar sobre sucesos negativos e ignorar; sin embargo, cuando te das cuenta que pasas cada vez más tiempo eliminando comentarios y mensajes hechos con la única intención de insultar, te das cuenta que algo anda mal. Aún creo que existe buena en este fandom, ¡yo las he conocido! pero por desgracia, la gran mayoría sólo ha empeorado y lo seguirá haciendo, y yo no pienso quedarme para presenciar eso. Pido disculpas nuevamente. Ustedes no se merecían nada de esto. Y si estoy molesta ahora, es conmigo misma.


End file.
